Akte Toy Trek
by Auriane02
Summary: Ein etwas ungewöhnliches Crossover... Diejenigen unter uns die Toy Story kennen Ahnen bei diesem Hinweis vielleicht schon was...
1. Neue Welten

Hier eine Schnapsidee die ich irgendwann mal ausgebrütet hab und seit einiger Zeit in Angriff genommen habe

_Hier eine Schnapsidee die ich irgendwann mal ausgebrütet hab und seit einiger Zeit in Angriff genommen habe. _

_Ich möchte mich bei KiraG bedanken die mir hier mit viel Geduld die Beta macht. Ein ganz dickes Bussi und viel knuddäl Süße!_

_Ich schreib meistens immer nur Tröpfchenweise und so kann es ein bisserl dauern bis das nächste Chap kommt. Aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

**Akte: Toy Trek**

Der Dachboden.

Unendliche Weiten….nee…. unendlich viel Staub.

Altkleidersäcke. Und Kartons. Alte Elektrogeräte. Eine Kiste voller Geschirr. Und noch mehr Staub. In einer der hinteren Ecke standen alte Sessel die mit Stoff abgedeckt waren. Ein verwaistes Wespennest hing ganz vorne unterm Giebel, hinter dem einzigen kleinen Fenster. Durch dessen undichten Rahmen flogen einst die Wespen ein und aus. Seit langer zeit hing es nur noch da. Halbfertig und verlassen. Dann war da noch eine Kiste mit Babysachen. Hauptsächlich Rasseln, Beißringe, Schnuller und solche Dinge.

Kurz und gut, ein ganz normaler Dachboden.

Plötzlich ging die Bodenklappe mit einem leichten Quietschen auf und das Licht wurde eingeschaltet. Ein Kopf erschien um gleich darauf noch mal kurz zu verschwinden.

„Mann, ist es da oben staubig…!" hörte man jemanden husten. Anschließend wurde ein Karton, etwas größer als eine Schuhschachtel, über den Rand gehievt, und nahe der Bodenluke auf den Boden gestellt. Eine Hand gab ihm noch einen kleinen Schubs. Sie schlitterte einige Zentimeter weiter weg und blieb schließlich liegen.

Mit einem Poltern wurde die Klappe im Fußboden nach unten wieder verschlossen und das Licht ging aus. Im Lichtschein, der durch das Fenster kam, sah man den aufgewirbelten Staub fliegen, der sich langsam zu legen begann. Einige Minuten herrschte wieder die gewohnte Stille. Dann, ganz leise hörte man Stimmen. Aus dem Inneren der Schachtel. Es wurde deutlicher und lauter. Ein gedämpftes Fluchen.

Mit einem Mal flog der Deckel der Schachtel hoch und heraus kletterte eine kleine, lila gekleidete, Actionfigur. Sie hangelte sich etwas ungeschickt über die Kante und landete dann mit einem leisen Klappern außerhalb. Immer noch schimpfend rappelte sie sich hoch stemmte, die Hände in die Hüften und mit etwas erbost blickenden Augen, sah sie sich um.

„Ich fasse es nicht!" sagte sie laut. „Er hat uns doch tatsächlich auf den Dachboden gestellt!" Sie drehte sich um und blickte zum Rand der Schachtel hoch. Dort entdeckte sie zwei ihrer Freunde. „Deanna…!" wispert der Linke. „Deanna komm wieder rein. Du weißt nicht was da Draußen alles rum läuft…" Seine Nervosität war nicht zu überhören.

Der Rechte machte auch ein besorgtes Gesicht und nickt zustimmend. „Will hat recht, Deanna. Komm wieder rein und lass uns nachdenken was wir jetzt machen…"

„Ach was… habt euch nicht so…" Am Schachtelrand entstand ein kleines Gemenge, denn eine dritte Person wuchtete sich über die Kante. Nur geringfügig eleganter landete eine weitere weibliche Actionfigur neben Deanna Troi. Ohne sie anzusehen, richtete Deanna das Wort an sie.

Sie wusste genau wer das neben ihr war. Die einzige, die genug Courage hatte, auch rauszukommen, war Dana Scully. „Na, was meint die Expertin für Unheimliches?" Ein kleines Schmunzeln konnte sich Plastik-Troi nicht verkneifen. Auch die Spielzeugagentin lächelte amüsiert. „Deanna du weißt genau…"

„Jaja… dass wir nur Spielzeug sind und das Unheimlichste was wir je getroffen haben, die riesige tote Spinne in Tim´s Zimmer war." Jetzt blickte sie der Rothaarigen lachend ins Gesicht. Kichernd sahen die beiden gemeinsam zur Kante des Kartons hoch. Inzwischen lugte Tims gesamte Actionfigurensammlung über den Rand. Die komplette Crew der Enterprise D, das Kommandoduo der Voyager Captain Kathryn Janeway und Cmdr. Chakotay sowie Scullys bessere Hälfte Fox Mulder.

Nacheinander kletterten nun alle aus der Schachtel. Will Riker blickte sich noch immer ein wenig skeptisch um, wollte aber nicht kneifen. Man(n) hat schließlich seinen Stolz…

Nachdem alle vor der Schachtel standen, schauten sie sich recht ratlos um. Was treibt ausgedientes Spielzeug den ganzen Tag? Noch dazu auf einem verstaubten Dachboden.

Data kam schließlich auf die naheliegendste Idee.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in Erkundungstrupps aufteilen und erst einmal nachsehen, was uns hier erwartet?" Eher schüchtern blickte er seine Kameraden an. Diese wiederum starrten ihn an. Scully sprach dann den Gedanken aller aus: „Data, du hast mit Tim eindeutig zuviel Star Trek geguckt… Erkundungstrupps…" Keiner konnte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Nur der bleiche „Androide" sah verlegen zu Boden.

Jean-Luc Picard erinnerte sich endlich daran, dass er eigentlich so was wie der Anführer war.

„Ich finde Datas Idee gut. Machen wir es so!" Nach einem schnellen Rundblick sprach er weiter.

„Wir sind zwölf Leute. Also schlage ich vor, dass wir uns in vier Gruppen zu je drei Personen aufteilen. Gruppe eins übernimmt Dana mit Guinan und Mulder. Gruppe zwei: Data, Deanna und Will. Die dritte Gruppe sind Kat, Worf und Chakotay. Bleiben für die vierte Gruppe Beverly, Geordi und ich."

Alle nickten zufrieden. Während der Einteilung hatten sich alle schon passend zusammengestellt.

Deanna fackelte nicht lange rum. „Leute, mir nach! Wir nehmen diese Richtung…" mit sicheren Schritten ging sie abenteuerlustig auf die dunkelste Ecke des Dachbodens zu. Zuerst machte Will ein erschrockenes Gesicht, doch dann stapfte er mit hängenden Schultern tapfer und ergeben hinterher.

Die dritte Gruppe wählte als nächstes. Worf richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, doch Kathryn Janeway schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Vergiss es, Worf. Ich hab das Kommando." Sein Blick wurde finster, aber er sagte nichts. Gut gelaunt hakte sich Kathryn bei ihren beiden Männern unter und führte sie in die nahe, nicht ganz so finstere Ecke.

Picard nickte seinen Gruppenmitgliedern nur wortlos zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die helle Ecke rechts vom Fenster.

Dana wollte sich mit ihrer Gruppe gerade der Ecke mit der Bodenluke zuwenden, als sie von Jean-Luc noch mal angesprochen wurde.

„Dana! Wenn ihr von unten Geräusche hört, die darauf hinweisen, dass jemand kommen könnte, gebt Alarm, ja?"

„Logisch, Chef!" Ohne auf seine Reaktion zu achten, gab sie ihrer Gruppe das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.

Picard schüttelte den Kopf. Bei „seinen" Leuten schien bei der Herstellung ein gewisser Respekt ihm gegenüber eingegossen worden zu sein. Wahrscheinlich eher der Respekt vor dem „echten" Captain Picard, aber so kleinlich war keiner, um diesen winzigen Unterschied anzumerken. Bei Dana fehlte dieser Respekt allerdings. Obwohl, wenn er es recht bedachte... sie respektierte seine Autorität ebenso wie alle anderen. Nur nahm sie ihn nicht immer bierernst und Scherze und Neckereien ihm gegenüber fielen ihr um einiges leichter, als seinen Offizieren. Das sich Kathryn unterordnete schrieb er eher der Tatsache zu, dass ganz einfach er, Jean-Luc Picard, der erste in Tims Sammlung war. Schmunzelnd holte Picard seine Gruppe ein, um mit ihnen, wie auch die anderen Gruppen, fremde Welten zu erforschen…

Zuerst verlief alles recht ereignislos. Es wurden Kartons und Schachteln mit alten Spielen und Altkleidern untersucht. In Picards Gruppe verfiel Beverly in entzücktes Jauchzen als sie eine Kiste mit alten Babysachen und darunter ein Foto von Tim mit drei Jahren fand.

Bei Gruppe drei amüsierten sich Kathryn und Worf über Chakotay, der ein Kinderfahrrad entdeckt hatte und sich wegen seiner Neugier die Finger in der alten ölverschmierten Kette eingeklemmt hatte.

Alles in Allem war es ein recht gemütliches Unternehmen, bis ein erschreckter Warnruf von Dana alle in Aufregung versetzte. Was man gerade noch in der Hand gehalten und untersucht hatte wurde stehen und liegen gelassen, denn eilig begann das Rennen zum Karton, in dem eigentlich alle liegen sollten. Danas Gruppe war natürlich als erstes in der Schachtel, dicht gefolgt von Deanna´s Gruppe. Nur hatte diese Probleme, den in Panik geratenen Riker über den Schachtelrand zu bugsieren. Zuletzt plumpste Picard in den Karton und gerade als er den Deckel übergestülpt hatte, ging auch schon die Bodenklappe des Dachbodens auf und Tim lugte noch mal herauf. Die Gestalten in der Schachtel erstarrten zu ihrer Spielzeughaltung, als der Deckel der Schachtel geöffnet wurde. Tim warf rücksichtslos eine weitere Actionfigur auf die anderen und verschwand wieder durch die Bodenklappe. Das ganze war so schnell gegangen, dass alle noch zwei Minuten regungslos in der Stille warteten, bis jemand erleichtert seufzte.

"Das war knapp..." Deanna hockte in einer Ecke und fasste sich an die Stirn.

Picard rappelte sich auf und versuchte sich umzusehen. Da es in der Schachtel wegen des Deckels allerdings zu dunkel war, konnte er nichts erkennen.

"Worf, Data hebt den Deckel hoch, damit wir was sehen können, " wandte er sich an die Stelle, an der er die Beiden vermutete.

"Was oder wen hat Tim denn zu uns reingeworfen?" erklang Guinans Stimme.

Daraufhin folgte Stille, bis eine finstere Stimme zischte. "Mich..."

Im selben Moment flog der Deckel der Schachtel hoch und alle erkannten wer "Mich" war. Data stand noch immer auf Worfs Schulter, als er fragte: "Severus! Was machst du denn hier!"

Neben einer sich erhebenden Kathryn Janeway, stand die Plastikvariante des Zaubertrankmeisters Severus Snape, dessen grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck dem Original in nichts nachstand.

Alle warteten auf eine Erklärung und Plastik-Snape sah sich zu einer Antwort gezwungen.

"Tims Tante ist gerade zu Besuch gekommen und hat ihm einen neuen Snape mitgebracht. Da ich ja schon etwas abgegriffen bin, hat er mich also hier rauf verfrachtet." Sein Gesicht war bei dieser Erklärung immer verschlossener geworden. Das konnten allerdings alle verstehen. Durch ein neues Spielzeug ersetzt zu werden war an sich schon schlimm genug, aber auch noch durch sich selber ersetzt zu werden...

Nach dieser Erklärung herrschte einen kurzen Moment Stille, bis Jean-Luc Picard wieder das Wort ergriff. Er erklärte Snape kurz, was sie bisher gemacht hatten. Anschließend ließ er sich von den Erkundungsgruppen ihre Entdeckungen mitteilen.

"Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen," fing Deanna ihren Bericht an. "Ein paar alte Elektrogeräte und Videospiele. Kisten mit Krimskrams und Tims alte Lego und Playmobil Sammlungen." Picard nickte bestätigend. Als nächstes meldete sich Kathryn zu Wort. "In unserem Bereich ist es nicht viel aufregender. Alte, abgedeckte Möbel und ein angriffslustiges Kinderfahrrad," zwinkerte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Chakotay, der schmollend das Gesicht verzog. Dana grinste darüber, bevor sie mit ihrer Meldung wieder ernst wurde. "Bei uns auch nichts anderes. Kisten und Schachteln mit alten Dokumenten und Mehrfachsteckdosen und all so was. Zu recht viel mehr sind wir noch nicht gekommen."

Picard nickte verstehend.

"Auch in unserem Bereich war es nicht viel anders. Altmodisches Geschirr und Altkleider. Zwei große Plastikmüllsäcke waren auch noch da. Ich denke, die sollten wir noch unter die Lupe nehmen. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass uns hier keine bösen Überraschungen erwarten, sollten wir doch sicher gehen. "

Darüber waren sich alle einig. Auch das neue Mitglied der Gruppe: Severus Snape. Und so machte man sich gemeinsam auf den Weg, um das Geheimnis der Müllsäcke zu lüften.

So, ihr Lieben. Wie währe es jetzt mit einem kleinen Review? bettel


	2. und neue Zivilisationen

_Meine Lieben! Lange habt ihr warten ,üssen aber jetzt ist es da! Das zweite kleine Kapitelchen von ATT! Es mag wieder eine weile dauern (ich gelobe, bei weitem nicht mehr so lange wie ihr auf dieses gewartet habt), aber ich werde diese Story auf keinen Fall einmotten. Falls Interesse besteht.  
Ein kleines Review würde mir zeigen was ihr davon haltet und ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben…_

_Also büüüüttttee ein Review:D_

* * *

_**...und neue Zivilisationen**_

Am Ziel angekommen, standen alle zuerst etwas unschlüssig herum. Picard und Snape waren es schließlich, die sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzten. Mulder hatte den gesamten Weg waghalsige Theorien erläutert, was sich alles in den Säcken befinden könnte. Riker sah daraufhin doch etwas verschreckt aus.

Diana und Dana kicherten gemeinsam, als sie Fox auf Will einreden sahen.

Jean-Luc und Severus gingen während dessen vor den Plastiksäcken auf und ab; sie suchten eine Möglichkeit hineinzusehen.

Auch die anderen sahen sich nach einer Öffnung um.

Data hatte sich bis jetzt wenig gerührt. Er blickte einfach nur nach oben und meinte schließlich: "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach hinaufklettern und die Schleife öffnen, mit der die Säcke zugebunden sind?"

Dieser beißenden Logik konnte niemand etwas entgegensetzen.

Warum bin ich da nicht selber draufgekommen?

Dieser Gedanke kam jedem, außer Riker in den Sinn. Die Nr. 1 stand etwas seitlich von den anderen und starrte auf einen der Säcke.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich hab ein Loch gefunden."

Jetzt blickten alle gebannt zu der Stelle, auf die Will deutete. Und sie begriffen auch sofort, warum er nicht wirklich begeistert von seiner Entdeckung war.  
Da war ein Loch. Ziemlich eindeutig sogar. Allerdings hatte es keinen glatten schönen Rand wie ein einfacher Riss ihn in dem Material hinterlassen hätte, sondern die Ränder waren ausgefranst und sahen wüst aus.

"Eine Maus?" Deanna sprach den Gedanken aller aus.

"Hoffen wir, dass es nur eine Maus war. Mit einer Maus würden wir fertig werden... Eine Ratte wäre schlimmer." Ohne Rücksicht auf Rikers Gesichtsausdruck, nannte Severus die Sache beim Namen.

Mulder und Worf begannen sich umzusehen ob das Tier nicht vielleicht schon irgendwo lauerte. Kathryn und Dana kam die Barbiepuppe von Tims Schwester in den Sinn, deren Hand mal von einer zahmen Ratte angeknabbert worden war.

Eine kleine Weile war wohl jeder mit ähnlichen Gedanken beschäftigt. Darum erschraken sie ziemlich, als sie eine unbekannte, etwas dumpf klingende Stimme vernahmen. Riker setzte sich vor Schreck auf den Hosenboden und auch Mulder wäre, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, so weiß wie die Wandfarbe geworden, in die er schon mal reingefallen war.

Vor Schreck noch stummer geworden, sagte keiner einen Piep. Vielleicht hatten sie sich ja verhört... Diese Hoffnung wurde jedoch schnell zerstört.

Wieder eine tiefe, brummende und irgendwie dumpf klingende Stimme, die fragte:  
"Ist da draußen jemand?"

Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis alle registriert hatten, dass die Stimme aus einem der Säcke kam.

Picard, der dem Loch am nächsten stand, wandte sich diesem zu und antwortete der Stimme.

"Ja hier draußen ist jemand. Wer ist da drin? Bist du alleineDiese Worte mussten so etwas wie ein Stichwort enthalten haben, denn mit einem mal wurden viele Stimmen aus den Säcken laut.

Bei dem Wirrwar, das eingesetzt hatte, konnte man kein Wort mehr verstehen und Snape verlor ziemlich schnell die Geduld.

"Ruhe - sofort!"

Wieder eine einschlagende Wirkung. So schnell wie die Stimmen laut geworden waren, verstummten sie daraufhin wieder.

Nur eine Mutige hörte man noch flüstern:  
"Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee, sich zu melden, Bruno..."

Severus konnte sich ein feines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er war eindeutig zufrieden, dass seinem Befehl so prompt folge geleistet wurde.

Picard nickte ebenfalls zustimmend, so konnte man sich wenigstens vernünftig unterhalten. Er richtete sich wieder an die Säcke und sprach laut und deutlich:  
"Wer seid ihr?"

Die tiefe Brummstimme namens Bruno, gab diesmal alleine Antwort.

"Wir sind alte Stoffkuscheltiere."

Man hörte Riker erleichtert seufzen.

"Wer seid ihr da draußen? Wie viele seid ihr? Ach Mist könnte ich doch etwas sehn..." Die draußen Stehenden merkten, dass sich in dem einen Sack etwas rührte. Deshalb zögerte Picard mit der Antwort. Vorerst bekamen sie allerdings nur die leisen Gespräche von Bruno und den Anderen mit.

"Tweety, rück doch mal ein bisschen, dann könnte ich vielleicht durch das Loch schaun..."

"Erstens kann ich nicht, weil ich Garfield im Kreuz hab und außerdem ist es sowieso zu gefährlich, wenn du das Gesicht zu nahe am Loch hast. Denk nur, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück kommt," keifte die mutige Stimme, die allem Anschein nach zu Tweety gehörte, zurück. Bei den letzten Worten war es an Severus, einen etwas verschreckten Eindruck zu machen. Der Du-weißt-schon-wer, an den er dachte, kannte er nur vom Spielzeuggeschäft. Er stand im Regal gegenüber - aber darüber war er auch froh gewesen. Es hatte ihm gereicht, was er von Weitem mitbekommen hatte. Ein Spielzeug für Kinder, das die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen und die Zivilisation von Muggeln befreien will, damit wollte er nix zu tun haben.

Diese Gedanken wurden von Bruno unterbrochen. Wieder bewegte sich in dem Plastiksack etwas, und in dem Loch wurde das Auge eines alten, braunen Teddybären sichtbar.

„Ahh… schon besser." Der Kuschelbär klang etwas zufriedener.

„Tweety du alter Schwarzseher…. Da draußen ist ein ganzer Haufen fähig aussehendes Spielzeug. Die werden uns schon helfen…" Das einzelne Auge schaute fragend die Gruppe Actionfiguren an. „Hoffe ich zumindest…" murmelte er mehr zu sich selber, als er den finsteren Blick von Snape sah.

Das war mal wieder typisch! Gehässig verzog Severus das Gesicht. Egal wo man diese Raumschifftypen hin steckte, es fand sich immer jemand der gerettet werden wollte. Die zwei Möchtegern FBI Agenten machten das auch nicht wett. Im Gegenteil, die hatten den gleichen Helferkomplex. Da er aber mit seiner Haltung ziemlich alleine stand, beugte er sich der Mehrheit. Aber unter (stillem) Protest

Picard wollte sich gerade erkundigen, wie die unbekannte Gefahr denn nun genau aussehe, als die ganze Aktion wieder empfindlich durch das Aufleuchten der Dachbodenlampe unterbrochen wurde. Da es noch hell war, war das Licht eigentlich nicht nötig, doch das Spielzeug war froh über dieses Warnzeichen denn diesmal hatte niemand Wache gehalten.

Es folgte wieder eine rasante Flucht in den „heimatlichen" Karton. Dieser Aufenthalt auf dem Dachboden versprach stressiger zu werden, als die Zeit in Tims Zimmer...

Zwar schafften es alle rechtzeitig in den Karton, doch den Deckel konnte niemand mehr zu machen. Tim schien das nicht zu bemerken, denn er war in Begleitung eines Freundes, mit dem er die Leiter hoch stieg und dabei schwätzte.

„Mensch Markus! Du hättest ruhig eher sagen können, dass du ein paar haben willst. Hab sie vorhin erst auf den Dachboden gestellt!" Mit diesen Worten hob er die Schachtel auf. Wie gesagt, es fiel ihm gar nicht auf, dass der Deckel nicht verschlossen war. Die Figuren im Karton hingegen hatte die Unterhaltung erschrocken verfolgt. Da sie in dieser Situation jedoch zur Starre verdammt waren, konnten sie nichts unternehmen.

„Rauf und runter... Wenn ich heute nicht mit Zimmer ausmisten fertig werde, hat Papa mich am Wickel..." jammerte Tim weiter.

Sein Freund Markus achtete gar nicht auf das Gejammer. Er sah mit leuchtenden Augen in die Schachtel voller Actionfiguren. Er rieb sich begeistert die Hände und griff in die Schachtel, in der, unbemerkt von den beiden Jungen, vollkommen bewegungslose Panik herrschte.

Zuerst schien es allen so, als ob die Hand in Zeitlupe auf sie zukam, bis plötzlich auf Zeitraffer umgestellt wurde und alles verdammt schnell ging. Tim und Markus zogen, meist an den Beinen, der Reihe nach Geordi, Guinan, Kathryn, Worf und Chakotay heraus. Die Restlichen konnten nur tatenlos zusehen, wie die Geraubten ihnen noch zum Abschied unbemerkt zuzwinkerten, als auch die Dachluke schon wieder geschlossen wurde und das Licht ausging.

Blankes Entsetzen!

Verdattert setzten sich die anderen nach einer Weile auf und sahen sich stumm an.

Picard sagte irgendwann resigniert. „Es ist wohl nur ein schwacher Trost, aber Markus ist immer sorgsam mit Spielzeug umgegangen. Ihnen wird wohl nichts Schlimmes passieren…"

Will machte auch ein trauriges Gesicht, doch er war eher neidisch auf die „Entkommenen". Die mussten sich nicht mehr auf diesem schrecklichen Dachboden rumtreiben…

Picards Gedanken gingen währenddessen eindeutig in eine andere Richtung. Er verkündete gerade: „Also schön. Jetzt sind wir fünf Leute weniger. Schade, dass sie nicht mehr da sind, aber ich glaube wir sind uns einig, dass sie bei Markus in guten Händen sind." Er machte eine kleine Pause, um allen Gelegenheit zu geben sich zu sammeln. Dann erhob er erneut die Stimme.

„Wenden wir uns lieber unserer aktuellen Mission zu", er musste selber bei diesen Worten schmunzeln. „Ab sofort werden wir eine Wache an der Luke zurück lassen. Das ist nötig. Zumindest so lange, bis sicher ist, dass Tim mit seiner Zimmeraufräumaktion fertig ist. Wir wechseln uns dabei ab."

Alle nickten zustimmend. Keiner hatte Lust auf sich immer wiederholende Hetzjagden zu „ihrem" Karton.

„Ich melde mich freiwillig." Plastik-Snape hatte definitiv keine Lust, sich das Gejammer über eine „große" Gefahr der elendigen Stofftiere anzuhören. Lieber wartete er hier alleine an der Luke.

„Sehr schön. Gutes Vorbild, Severus…" Picard rieb sich die Hände.

„Also, zurück zu Bruno!"

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ Severus alleine. Dieser hockte sich vor die Schachtel nahe der Luke und lehnte sich an den Karton.

„Ja, geht schön brav die Welt retten…" brummelte er leise und garstig.

* * *

_ Es ist nicht viel, aber doch sicher den kleinen lila Knopf für ein kleines Review wert, oder?_


	3. Die dunkle Bedrohung

_Lang, lang ist es her wo ich gelobt habe das ich NICHT mehr so lange brauche… Bitte um Verzeihung. Wenn´s noch jemand liest würd ich gerne seine Meinung hören. Mein Dank geht wieder an Kira die abermals gebetat hat! _

_**Regierungsverschwörung, Voldemort oder doch die Borg?**_

Während Severus Snape sich an der Luke gemütlich einrichtete und dabei über die Unverbesserlichkeit seiner „Kameraden" schimpfte, klärten Picard und Co endlich die Situation der Stofftiere auf.

„Bruno?! Wir sind wieder da. Erzähl uns von „Du-weißt-schon-was." Picard kam gleich zur Sache.

Bruno gab sehr bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob es hier oben ein Nagetier gibt. Entweder 'ne Maus oder eine Ratte. Genau kann ich das nicht sagen. Jedenfalls frisst das Vieh unseren Sack an. Ich denke unsere Füllwatte ist das eigentliche Ziel; sie eignet sich ja ausgezeichnet, um ein behagliches Plätzchen zu schaffen."

Eine kurze knappe Erklärung die das Problem auf den Punkt brachte. Picard nickte zufrieden, auch wenn er sich lieber ein etwas weniger gefährliches Problem gewünscht hätte.

Data und Will waren an den Plastiksack herangetreten und untersuchten den fransigen Rand des Loches.

„Eine Maus," stellten beide gleichzeitig fest.

Die anderen sahen sie um eine Erklärung bittend an.

Riker und der Androide wechselten einen Blick, dann setzte Data zum Sprechen an.

„Die Fransen sind von relativ kleinen Zähnen verursacht worden, zu klein für eine Ratte."

Picard ergriff wieder das Wort. „Gut dann wissen wir jetzt wonach wir Ausschau halten müssen. Am besten wäre es auch, wenn wir hier ebenfalls Wache halten würden…"

„Das übernehme ich, eventuell mit Verstärkung?" Will wollte nicht als Feigling dastehen, sein Ruf war ohnehin nicht der Beste, und deshalb stand er lieber hier bei den Stofftieren Wache, die bei auftretenden Probleme ja auch kräftig Radau veranstalten könnten um das Vieh zu vertreiben, als auf diesem elendig unheimlichen Speicher nach einer unberechenbaren Monster-Maus zu suchen.

Picard nickte zufrieden und die Frauen der Gruppe musterten Riker überrascht, woraufhin Will prompt rot anlief. Deanna lächelte leicht angesichts des erröteten Plastikoffiziers, doch sie bot gleichzeitig die erwünschte Verstärkung an.

„Ich helfe Will, nicht dass er am Ende alleine der Maus gegenübersteht, die wir so angestrengt finden wollen."

Rikers Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich, Dana Scully kicherte, Picard schmunzelte bestätigend und Data stand auf der Leitung. Irgendwie hatte er wohl den Witz an der Situation verpasst.

Picard übernahm wieder das Wort.

„Gut, am besten wir teilen uns wieder in Gruppen auf. Das Problem ist nur, es entstehen eine 2er und eine 3er Gruppe…"

Dana Scully beruhigte ihn. „Kein Problem. Fox und ich kommen alleine klar, oder Mulder?"

Sie warf ihrem Partner einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, den er zuerst verwirrt, dann aber erkennend erwiderte. Es gab selten die Gelegenheit ungestört zu sein und manchmal brauchte man eben Zeit für sich, oder mit jemand bestimmten zusammen…

Deanna gluckste und täuschte darüber mit einem Husten hinweg. Jean-Luc schien ebenfalls die Blicke bemerkt zu haben, denn er meinte vage: „Aber nicht die Prioritäten vergessen…" Jetzt kicherten alle offensichtlich, sogar Data.

Wieder ernst werdend, schickte der Captain seine Crew an ihre Aufgaben und alle folgten seinen Anweisungen kommentarlos und prompt.

Die zwei Gruppen gingen jeweils in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon und die zwei an den Säcken zurück gebliebenen sahen sich in der näheren Umgebung um.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch die Gruppe der Sternenflottenoffiziere wurde schließlich fündig, was niemanden überraschte. Sie suchten Mulder und Scully, die entgegen aller Erwartungen ebenfalls mit Suchen beschäftigt waren, und begaben sich zurück zu den Kuscheltieren, um dort eine kleine Lagebesprechung abzuhalten.

Data übernahm die Berichterstattung.

„Wir haben die Maus gefunden." Er deutete in die Richtung der Schachteln, die altes Geschirr enthielten. „Sie hat angefangen ein kleines Nest zwischen den Geschirrkartons zu bauen. Momentan hat sie noch nicht all zu viel geeignetes Material dafür gefunden, deshalb wohl auch der Angriff auf Bruno und seine Freunde." Hier wurde er von entfernten Warnrufen, die nach einem aufgeregten Plastikmagier klangen unterbrochen. Ohne überhaupt zu verstehen was Severus rief, waren sich alle einig, dass es wohl besser wäre, wenn sie schnellstens zu ihrem Karton zurückkehren würden. Die frühzeitige Warnung ersparte ihnen eine gewaltige Hetzerei und ermöglichte es ihnen außerdem, den Deckel der Schachtel wieder an seinen Platz zu setzen. Abwartend saßen sie starr in der Kiste. Allem Anschein nach war es wieder Tim der sie störte, doch dieses Mal schien er kein Interesse an ihnen zu haben. Sie hörten ihn nur etwas herumschieben und abstellen, dann war es wieder ruhig.

„Wo ihr schon mal hier seid, könnt ihr mich über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge aufklären…" schnarrte der Zaubertranklehrer im Dunkeln. Data übernahm es wiederum zu informieren.

„Na toll. Eine trächtige, nestbauende Maus. Wunderbar!" Überrascht schauten ihn alle an.

„Was ist?" Severus mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn so anstierte.

„Trächtig?!", echote Riker.

Jetzt verstand Snape. Die ach so klugen Weltretter hatten mal wieder nicht zu Ende gedacht.

„Aber sicher! Hausmäuse können das ganze Jahr über Nachwuchs zeugen. Und was glaub ihr, warum diese hier so verzweifelt ein Nest bauen will?!" Überlegen lässig lehnte sich Snape mit verschränkten Armen an die Wand der Schachtel und blickte seine verdutzten Kameraden höhnisch an.

„Das wirft natürlich ein ethisches Problem auf…", warf Picard ein. Snape schnaubte.

„Das wirft überhaupt kein Problem auf! Wir müssen das Vieh so schnell wie möglich loswerden!" Jetzt regte sich Empörung bei den anderen.

„Wir können doch kein trächtiges Tier vor die Tür setzen!" Beverly stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Severus stieß sich von der Wand ab, trat nahe vor sie und knurrte ihr ins Gesicht. „So leid es mir tut, aber das müssen wir sogar, wenn wir hier nicht innerhalb ein paar Wochen eine stattliche Mäusezucht haben wollen!" Beverly schluckte und erwiderte nichts. Sie warf nur einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf Picard.

Dieser schaute nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Das Nahrungsangebot hier ist begrenzt, zu einer übergroßen Mäusepopulation wird es wohl nicht kommen…" meinte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Ja genau und ihr werdet auch ganz bestimmt zusehen wie junge Mäuse am verhungern sind…" blaffte Severus. „Ich kenn euch doch!"

Langsam wurde Picard etwas gereizt. „Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Severus! Der Hormonhaushalt von Mäusen passt sich dem Nahrungsangebot an. Wenn das Muttertier nicht mehr genügend zu Fressen findet, wird sie erst gar nicht mehr Nachwuchs bekommen." Der Captain wies den Professor zurecht. „Ein bisschen was hab ich auch von den Tier-Dokus behalten, die Tim geguckt hat…" setzte er hinterher.

„Na schön, wie ihr wollt. Und, zerrupfen wir jetzt einen von Brunos Kumpels, damit Mrs. Jingles ein schönes Nest bauen kann?" Severus Snape hatte nachgegeben, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass er mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen aufhören würde.

_Ihr wisst es nicht, aber das hier ist tatsächlich ein Cliffhanger… :D Nur ein kleiner, aber es ist einer…_

_Kleines Review?_


	4. Mission Impossible

Regierungsverschwörung, Voldemort oder doch die Borg

Vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr hab ich hier großspurig versprochen das ich für das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr so lange brauche… Was soll ich jetzt sagen?! :D Einen Monat hätt ich noch dann wärs wieder ein Jahr… Seht es mir nach, den dafür hat diese Kapitelchen den ein oder anderen köstlichen Lacher… :D

**Mission Impossible**

Verblüffte Blicke trafen den Plastiktränkemeister. Einen von Brunos Kameraden zerrupfen? Hatte er sie nicht mehr alle?

Außerdem hatte er der zukünftigen Mäusemutter einen Namen verpasst, was er selber noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

„Mrs. Jingles?" Data war verwirrt.

Da dem Kunststoffandroiden, im Gegensatz zu seinem fiktiven „Original", keine bodenlose Datenbank zu Verfügung stand, tappte er im Dunkeln.

Mulder zischte ihm leise „The Green Mile" zu, während Severus nur gereizt abwinkte.

Picard und die anderen hatten inzwischen den eindeutigen Hinweis von Snape kapiert und dachten bereits angestrengt über eine Lösung nach.

„Wir brauchen einen Ersatz für die Füllwatte der Stofftiere, den die Maus benutzen kann."

Dana Scully spekulierte laut.

„Hier oben hab ich bis jetzt nichts gesehen was dem Nahe kommen würde."

Beverly zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Picard fing an, auf und ab zu gehen.

„Hier oben werden wir wohl nichts finden. Ich denke die Maus ist nur an den Plastiksack rangegangen, weil sie sonst keine Alternative fand."

Riker guckte den anderen beim Denken zu. Nicht dass er nicht auch nachdachte. Nein. Er wollte nur nichts verpassen und ließ die Bemerkungen der anderen in seine eigenen Überlegungen einfließen.

„Und wenn…" er unterbrach sich, da er sich selber noch nicht allzu sicher war, wie das Ganze ablaufen sollte, „und wenn wir was von unten aus der Wohnung besorgen würden?"

Die anderen sahen ihn an.  
Severus zischte schließlich: „Wie sollen wir das anstellen? Die Bodenluke kriegen wir nie und nimmer auf. Außerdem würde das zu viel Lärm machen und auffallen!"

„Severus hat Recht. Leider. Die Bodenluke ist keine Option, aber…"

Crusher redete nicht zu Ende, sondern ging in Gedanken versunken Richtung Fenster.

Die anderen folgten ihr langsam und ahnten woran sie dachte.

Vor dem Fenster sah sie nach oben.

„Was meint ihr?" fragend wandte sie sich ihren Kameraden zu.

Picard trat neben sie und musterte ebenfalls das Fenster.

„Wenn der Rahmen nicht klemmt und die Verriegelung nicht all zu schwergängig ist, wäre es eine Möglichkeit, nur was willst du auf dem Fensterbrett? Wenn wir da draußen stehen wird es gefährlich, wir befinden uns im dritten Stock des Hauses! Bis zum Fenster unterhalb sind es bestimmt drei Meter!"

Zweifelnd schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Welcher Raum ist unter uns?"

Data stellte sich neben Beverly.

„Das Bad." Grummelte Severus. Jetzt horchte Mulder auf.

„Das Bad? Das wäre doch ideal!" rief er fast schon begeistert. Die anderen schauten ihn, auf eine Erklärung wartend an.

„Na ja, im Bad war ich schon mal… Nach meinem Fall in die Wandfarbe musste ich schließlich gesäubert werden. Im Bad gibt es eine Menge weiche und kuschelige Sachen. Ich denke da vor allem an diese Wattebällchen, die Tims Schwester immer dazu benutzt hat, um Heu für ihre Barbiepferde zu imitieren…"

Riker und Deanna kicherten. Sie erinnerten sich an die Zeit, in der Tims Schwester Mulder mal entführt hatte, um ihre Barbies mit ihm zu beglücken. Gott sei dank war die junge Dame inzwischen in einem Alter, wo man nicht mehr mit Puppen spielt…

Mulder grinste verlegen, er wusste genau woran Deanna und Will dachten. Er würde sich hüten sie aufzuklären, dass nämlich so gut wie gar nichts in dieser Zeit passiert war, nur Scully hatte er mal ins Vertrauen gezogen. Ihre Eifersucht war ihm irgendwann zu viel geworden.

Dana grinste jetzt auch. Augenscheinlich aus demselben Grund wie Will und Deanna. Nur sie selbst und Fox wussten, dass dem nicht so war.

Die anderen übergingen das Gekichere.

Picard zog Beverlys Vorschlag jetzt ernsthaft in Betracht.

„Das wird keine einfache Sache, aber einen Versuch wäre es wert. Wir müssen nur eine Möglichkeit finden, uns zum Badfenster abzuseilen…"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Karton, jeder dachte darüber nach, wie man das Problem lösen könnte.

Dana Scully räusperte sich schließlich und setzte zu lauten Überlegungen an.

„Als erstes müssen wir rauskriegen wann das Fenster unten im Bad geöffnet oder zumindest gekippt ist. Von draußen kommen wir anders nicht rein."

„Wenn jemand duscht oder badet, wird hinterher meist zum Lüften gekippt oder ganz aufgemacht…" Dieser Einwurf kam von Deanna.

„Können wir das von hier oben hören wenn jemand im Bad ist?" Picards Frage ließ alle ratlos schauen. Wenn sie es nicht hören würden war die ganze Aktion schon so gut wie zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Severus Snape sah nicht ratlos aus. Er machte ein ziemlich verkniffenes Gesicht, als ob ihm jemand richtig bittere Medizin zu schlucken gegeben hätte, doch er erlöste alle aus der Ungewissheit.

„Als ich vorhin Wache gehalten hab war jemand auf der Toilette. Ich konnte die Spülung rauschen hören. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man auch das Duschwasser rauschen hört."

Er sah immer noch aus, als ob er diese Information unter grausamer Folter herausgeben musste, doch alle nickten ihm erleichtert, dankbar oder gar beides, zu.

„Das nächste Problem ist, wir brauchen etwas womit wir uns sicher abseilen können, um unten ins Fenster einsteigen zu können." Spekulierte Dana weiter.

„In den Schachteln mit Krimskram ist eine Dreifachsteckdose mit langem Kabel und Stücke einer alten Wäscheleine." Data deutete in die entsprechende Ecke.

„Die Steckdose können wir hier oben am Fenster verkanten damit nichts passiert und die Wäscheleinenstücke knoten wir zusammen, binden sie ans Ende des Kabels an den Stecker. Das dürfte funktionieren…"

Picard nickte anerkennend und Snape schaute verblüfft.

Eins musste man diesen Raumschifftypen lassen, sie ließen sich nicht leicht entmutigen und waren fast erfindungsreicher als McGyver.

Mit grimmigem Blick, aber endlich mit der ganzen Aktion versöhnt, trug auch er einen Betrag zum Gelingen bei.

„Also schön" seufzte er. „Wir müssen uns also vorbereiten. Das Kabel und die Leinen müssen bereit sein wenn es soweit ist und ab jetzt heißt es erst recht an der Luke Wache halten, damit wir das Rauschen des Wassers hören. Wir müssen uns auch noch darüber Gedanken machen wie wir die Wattebällchen nach oben transportieren. Vielleicht finden wir dafür ein geeignetes kleines und leichtes Behältnis."

Picard nickte zustimmend, klatschte unternehmungslustig in die Hände und schickte alle mit den Worten: „Machen wir es so!" an die Arbeit.

Wieder einmal brech ich keine Rekorde mit der Länge des Kapitels, doch ein kleines Review, darüber würde ich mich trotzdem freuen… :D


	5. Machen Sie es so!

_Diesmal verspreche ich keine Besserung hinsichtlich der Updates, es bringt ja doch nix, aber wie ihr sehen könnt, schreibe ich immer noch an der Geschichte und ich bin auch immer noch fest entschlossen, sie nicht unbeendet zu lassen. Vor allem weil es ja langsam zur Sache geht… :D_

_Wie immer hat sich Kira meiner erbarmt und mir die Beta gemacht. Vielen Dank dafür Kira!_

_**Gern geschehen - tut mir nur leid, dass du diesmal etwas warten musstest**_

**________________________________________________________**

**Missionsstatus:  
Planungsphase abgeschlossen,**

**Vorbereitungsphase läuft.**

Die Aktion gestaltete sich gleich zu Anfang anstrengender, als alle Beteiligten angenommen hatten.

Die Mehrfachsteckdose erwies sich als recht widerspenstig. Sie hatte sich mit den anderen Dingen, die sich bei ihr in der alten Bananenkiste befanden, derart verkantet, dass es eine geraume Zeit brauchte, um sie endlich da raus zu bekommen.

Snape betrachtete die Anstrengungen der anderen ungerührt. Er hatte sich wieder auf seinen Posten an der Bodenluke zurückgezogen.

Tims Aufräumaktion schien inzwischen beendet zu sein, zumindest nahm der Zaubertrankmeister das an, doch er würde sich hüten, die anderen darauf hinzuweisen.

Erleichterte Ausrufe ließen ihn schließlich wissen, dass die Rettungstruppe es wohl endlich geschafft hatte, die Steckdosenleiste aus der Kiste zu nehmen.

Als alle nun zufrieden da standen und ihr Werk betrachteten, fiel auch ihnen die zunehmende Dunkelheit auf.

Picard strich sich über seine Kunststoffglatze und meinte bedauernd:  
„Wir haben wohl erheblich länger gebraucht als geplant… Da wir auf Tageslicht angewiesen sind, müssen wir wohl für heute abbrechen."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Data landete auf dem Boden neben den anderen. Er hatte auf dem Rand der Kisten gestanden, um den anderen Hilfestellung zu geben wo sich die Steckdose verkanntet hatte.

In Kisten oder Schachtel rein und wieder raus zu klettern, schien hier oben schnell zu einer Routine zu werden.

Seine Landung war erheblich eleganter als Deanna´s erster Sprung in die „neue Welt".

Dana und Fox schauten zum entfernten Fenster. Es war jetzt schon ziemlich dunkel, das war nicht mehr zu leugnen. In den von vornherein dunkleren Ecken des Dachbodens, herrschte schon eine beängstigende Schwärze.

Fox murmelte mehr zu sich selber, doch seine Worte ließen die anderen aufhorchen.

„Mäuse sind meist nachts unterwegs oder?"

Will nickte.

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen bei Bruno und den anderen Wache halten…"

Schnell waren die Teams für die Wache eingeteilt, niemand sollte alleine gehen.

Das Ende des Tages sagte den „unverbesserlichen Weltrettern" allerdings auch, das Tim wohl schon im Bett war, und Severus seinen Posten verlassen konnte. Also wurde auch er einer Wache, zusammen mit Dana und Fox, zugeteilt.

*******

Nach einer fast ereignislosen Nacht, kam mit dem neuen Tag, wieder Leben in die Mission der Spielzeuge.

Es wurde sogar ein recht anstrengender Tag. Die einzelnen Stücke der Wäscheleine wurden verknotet und mit der Mehrfachsteckdose verbunden. Der Tag war mühsam, aber auch recht heiter.

Beim Tauziehen, zum verfestigen der Knoten in den Wäscheleinestücken, wurde viel gelacht, da gegen allen Erwartungen die Frauen zwei von drei Runden gewannen. Snape weigerte sich strikt eine andere Funktion als die des Schiedsrichters zu übernehmen, was von den Frauen allerdings begrüßt wurde, den so herrschten wenigstens ausgegl8ichene Zustände.

Auf einem Dachboden wird üblicherweise irgendwie immer alles in eine Ecke gestellt, daher hatten unsere Helden im Mittelgang jede Menge Platz für diese Aktion.

Irgendwann legte man die zusammen gebastelte Rettungsleine, wie sie von allen genannt wurde, der Länge nach hin und versuchte abzuschätzen, ob sie wohl schon lang genug sei.

Nachdenklich betrachtete jeder das Stückelwerk.

Data ging dabei grübelnd an das Ende und nahm die Wäscheleine noch mal in die Hand. Prüfend bog und wand der das Stück Schnur.

„Lange genug dürfte es inzwischen sein, doch wir haben noch ein anderes Problem." Fragend sah die Gruppe ihn an.

Snape und Picard traten zu ihm und sahen auf die Schnur in seinen Händen hinab.

Dem Captain fiel schließlich als erstem auf, was Data meinte und auch Severus zeigte Anzeichen von Erkennen.

„Wir brauchen noch etwas ans Ende hier, was sich leichter und schneller verknoten lässt. Die Wäscheleine ist zu dick und zu zäh. Wenn es plötzlich schnell gehen muss, wird das ein großes Problem…"

Jetzt zeigte sich auch bei den anderen leichte Besorgnis. Schließlich erhellte sich Deanna´s Gesicht, sie drehte sich wortlos um und lief in die Richtung der Ecke, die sie ganz zu Anfang mit ihrer Gruppe erkundet hatte.

Langsamer, aber neugierig, folgte ihr der Rest der Gruppe.

Sie sahen gerade noch wie Deanna in einer Plastikkiste verschwand. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, suchte sie etwas, und ihrem freudigen Ausruf nach zu urteilen, hatte sie es auch nach kurzer Zeit gefunden.

Als die Kunststoffcounselor wieder am Rand der Kiste erschien, erkannte man, dass sie eine widerspenstige Last trug. Die anderen eilten ihr zu Hilfe, streckten die Hände entgegen, um ihr beim Heraussteigen zu helfen, und ihr das unhandliche und störrische Gepäck abzunehmen.

Es handelte sich um ein kleines, wirres Knäuel Wolle, in dem noch allerhand Legobausteine feststeckten oder sich verfangen hatten.

„Das müsste funktionieren." Picard war zufrieden. Will und Data hatten schon begonnen, die Legoteile aus dem Knäuel zu pflücken.

Snape trat an die Wolle heran und betrachtete sie eingehend.

„Dürfte klappen, doch ich bin dafür, dass wir den Faden mindestens doppelt nehmen. Es sieht mir ziemlich alt aus und wir wissen nicht wie stabil das Zeug ist. Am besten wir testen das und suchen uns dabei den strapazierfähigsten Teil der Wolle raus. Außerdem müssen wir das ganze ordentlich an der Wäscheleine befestigen. Die Leine ist ziemlich glatt und rutschig, da müssen wir höllisch aufpassen, dass unsere Konstruktion der Belastung auch wirklich standhält."

Diese, für seine Verhältnisse, lange Rede, in der es auch noch um die Sicherheit der Gruppe ging, ließ alle überrascht, aber wohlwollend, auf den grimmigen Kunststoffmagier blicken.

Einen Großteil des Tages verbrachte man also damit, die Wolle ordentlich und bombensicher an der Wäscheleine zu befestigen. Ein weiteres Tauziehen bestätigte wieder die Festigkeit, doch diesmal wurde nicht mehr halb soviel gelacht, denn Severus´ Hinweis hatte allen in Erinnerung gerufen, dass ihre Mission keinesfalls ungefährlich war.

Im Gegenteil!

Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, war es sogar ein halsbrecherisches Unternehmen, bei dem eine Menge schief gehen konnte.

Doch niemand dachte daran einen Rückzieher zu machen, nicht einmal Severus oder Will.

Riker wollte nicht als Angsthase da stehen, und ein Severus Snape, macht aus Prinzip keinen Rückzieher.

Die Rettungsleine war fertig, man hatte einen großen Teil der Vorbereitungen geschafft. Jetzt galt es noch einen geeigneten Behälter zu finden in dem man das Außenteam abseilen und später zusammen mit den Wattebällchen wieder hochziehen konnte.

Alle hatten angenommen, dass die Rettungsleine das größte Problem sei, das sie während der Vorbereitungen zu bewältigen hätten, doch jetzt zeigte sich, dass dem nicht so war.

Will brachte es auf den Punkt:  
„Behälter gibt es genügend, doch sie sind entweder zu schwer, oder nicht stabil genug. Zu groß und unhandlich, oder zu klein. Bei denjenigen deren Format und Gewicht passt, fehlt etwas, woran man unsere tolle Rettungsleine sicher festbinden könnte."

Die Gruppe seufzte kollektiv.

Es konnte doch jetzt nicht an einem simplen Behälter scheitern!

Mulder und Scully standen enttäuscht neben einer Plastiktasse, die man getestet hatte. Der Henkel hatte allen gefallen, nur leider erwies sich die Schräglage der Tasse, bei diesem einseitigen Hochheben, als viel zu unsicher und gefährlich.

Mulder verpasste der Tasse frustriert einen Tritt, dass es nur so klapperte. Scully schmunzelte wehmütig doch die Stimmung ließ sich nicht aufhellen.

Sich spekulierend das Kinn reibend, betrachtete Picard die Tasse.

„Wenn sie zwei Henkel an gegenüberliegenden Seiten hätte, wäre das ideal. Aber so eine Tasse gibt es nicht…"

Frustriert wandte sich Picard von der Tasse ab.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er sich die Haare gerauft…

So bekam er es nicht mit, dass Beverly aufgehorcht hatte und die Tasse noch mal in Augenschein nahm.

„Doch, Jean-Luc! So eine Tasse gibt es!" rief sie freudig. „Kommt mit, ich weiß auch wo!"

Mit neuem Tatendrang folgten alle der Ärztin.

Ebenso zielstrebig wie Deanna, schritt Beverly auf einen bestimmten Bereich des Dachbodens zu. Vor der Schachtel mit den Kindersachen blieb sie stehen.

„Data komm mit, ich bekomm sie bestimmt nicht alleine da raus." Gehorsam setzte sich der Androide in Bewegung.

Nach einigen spannenden Minuten erschienen die Beiden wieder mit der begehrten Tasse, die zwei wunderbare Henkel an den Seiten aufwies.

„Eine Schnabeltasse für Kinder?!"

Severus betrachtete das farbenfröhliche Ding, als würde es ihn gleich anfallen. Niemand achtete auf ihn, dazu war die Begeisterung über die Henkel viel zu groß.

„Aber da ist ja ein Deckel drauf…" gab Will schließlich zu bedenken. Deanna warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und Riker senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„Den machen wir natürlich ab, mein Lieber…"

Das war allerdings einfacher gesagt, als getan. Die Schnabeltasse war alt, jedoch hatte das Alter ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit nicht eingeschränkt. Der Deckel war dafür gedacht, den Inhalt der Tasse sicher zu verwahren und saß dementsprechend fest.

Die Gruppe zog und zerrte, doch der Deckel gab nur sehr langsam nach.

Letztendlich siegte jedoch die rohe Gewalt der Truppe und mit einem Plopp, landete das Rettungsteam synchron auf ihren harten Plastikhintern.

Einem Triumphmarsch gleich, transportierte man die Beute schließlich zur Rettungsleine und machte alles fertig.

Der Tag neigte sich schon wieder dem Ende zu, doch die wahre Mission würde am nächsten Morgen starten können.

TBC


End file.
